


I'll Take the Low Road

by A_Dangerous_Time



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bratty!Clarke, Car Sex, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dangerous_Time/pseuds/A_Dangerous_Time
Summary: A fill for the 2019 Kinkmeme prompt:Clarke is being a brat and playing with herself in the backseat of Bellamy's car while he's driving her home, teasing him to the point that he finally has to pull over to fuck her.





	I'll Take the Low Road

This isn’t the first time that Bellamy has had to drive his sister’s bratty friend home in the middle of the night. Clarke’s been sleeping over at the Blake’s house since she and Octavia were in grade school, and Clarke seems to get some sort of thrill out of finding new ways to annoy Bellamy. Her latest is waking him up in the middle of the night to drive her home for some reason or another. This is the third time it’s happened this summer. Tonight she claims that she just can’t get to sleep at the Blake’s house even though she has stayed over every Friday night for years. 

They’ve only gone two blocks when Bellamy hears a small noise from the back seat. Bellamy glances in the rearview, ready to yell at Clarke for waking him up to take her home just to have her fall back asleep in the car when his eyes meet hers. She’s staring with dark, wanting eyes right at his reflection, bottom lip caught between her teeth and he can tell by her jerking shoulder that she’s moving her hand franticly. 

“Clarke-,” he says spinning around as he bring’s the car to a stop on the deserted street. His mouth hangs open as his brain catches up to what he’s looking at. Clarke Griffin, his little sister’s best friend, is sitting in his back seat with her hand shoved down her panties while he drives her home in the middle of the night. The last wisp of sleepy fog lifts from his brain as he fixes her with a stern look while he thinks through all the reasons this can’t happen: he’s know her since she was a kid, he’s 6 years older than her, she’s still in high school. He should put an end to this. 

She makes that little noise again, her eyes still locked on him. “Bell,” she breaths out, “don’t be mad. Been trying to figure out how to get you alone.” With a sigh Bellamy turns back around in the front seat, hands scrubbing over his face. This can’t be happening. He puts the car back in drive and pulls away from the curb, decidedly ignoring his half hard cock and the desire to glance into the rearview mirror again. 

They’ve come to a stop at an empty intersection when Clarke lets out a loud moan from the back seat. “Bell, I’m gonna-” his eyes flick to the rearview just in time to catch Clarke arch her back off the seat, her eyes pinched shut, mouth open in a silent gasp. “Fuck,” she pants out as she shudders and settles back into the seat he tries to look away but not before her eyes flick open and catch his in the mirror. The light turns green, and he speeds off through the intersection. Just ten more minutes he tells himself as they round a corner.

“I know you want me, too,” her voice right in his ear coupled with her hot breath ghosting over his skin makes him jump. Clarke has shimmied herself up right behind his seat. “You’ve been thinking about it all summer,” she continues, “You think I don’t see you staring when I’m in my bikini? Or notice you leave the room every time O and I are propped up on the floor watching movies? You want me.” He can smell her arousal on her hand as she trails her fingers down his neck to his shoulder. “So are you gonna give me what I want?”

Fuck, she’s right. He’s been finding excuses to be out at the pool when Octavia and Clarke go swimming, and more than once he’s gone to bed early to jack off in his room while the girls giggled on the floor in the living room in skimpy pajamas. He thought he’d been good at hiding it, at not being a creep to his little sister’s best friend. He thought he was a better man than this.

“Princess always gets what she wants.” He growls as he turns the car onto a side street and throws it into park. Clarke giggles as he unbuckles and fumbles with the door handle, when the cool night air hits him he takes a moment to breathe and think about what he’s doing, but his painfully hard cock and way that Clarke is looking at him through the back window break his resolve. There is no going back. He flings the back door open and she’s grabbing at his shirt before he even has the door closed behind him.

“Been thinking about you all summer,” She says as she slides herself onto his lap, hands under his shirt running over the plane of his stomach, up to his chest. “Been thinking about how to get you alone, about your hard cock,” she grinds her hips down into his. He can feel the wet patch from her panties leaking through onto his shorts. When did this girl he’s know since she was a kid get so filthy? He locks his hands onto her hips holding her in place. She might want this to happen, but she drug him out of bed and damnit this is going to be on his terms. 

“And you thought that dragging me out of bed at two in the morning and asking me to drive you across town for the third time this month was the way to get me to fuck you?” Her face fell and her hands came to an abrupt stop at his words.

“You’re not going to?” her lips jutted out in a pout. He stared at her for a long moment, relishing the disappointment in her face, she’s always been such a brat.

“Oh, no, I’m going to fuck you,” her eyes darkened at his words, “I’m just not sure your going to like it as much as you thought you would.” 

He gripped tighter on her hips, insuring that there will be bruises in the morning, as he buries his face in her neck biting down to so that she’ll have marks there too. Her hands fly up to tangle in his mess of dark hair, breathy moans already falling from her lips. She was so easy. Bellamy worked his way up the column of her throat with wet kisses and more bites until he reached her lips. She met his demanding pace eagerly, parting her lips and sliding her tongue over his as he pushed into her mouth. The sounds of their teeth clicking and her rushed breathing filled the small, hot space of the car. 

Fog was forming on the windows as Clarke resumed her mapping of Bellamy’s body, running her hands under his shirt again and pulling it up to his chest until he broke their kiss long enough to pull it off over his head. Clarke took that as her cue to do the same and tugged her night gown off leaving her in nothing but panties on his lap. 

“Look at you,” his voice was gravely. The bravado that Clarke had possessed moments ago faltered as Bellamy’s eyes raked over her bare body, all flushed skin and peaked nipples. “This is what you wanted, right Princess?” he drawled as he rolled a nipple between his thumb and fore finger. 

“Yeah,” Clarke panted out, “Yes.” Bellamy dropped his head to her chest, laving his tongue over the breast not in his hand. She squirmed and grunted as he teased at her nipple first with a broad flat tongue and then experimental nips, a final harsh bite had Clarke squealing as the wet stain she had leaked onto his shorts spread. Bellamy’s hands dipped lower, fingers running over the band of her white cotton panties. “Please, Bellamy,” she whined, that bottom lip was tucked between her teeth again as she stared at him.

“Eager princess,” he laughed as he slid one finger under the waistband. Clarke ground her hips down again, a desperate attempt at finding some friction. “Ah, ah,” Bellamy halted his actions, “You are going to do exactly what I say, and right now I say be still.” 

“But Bellamy,” Clarke protested.

“I can drive you home right now,” Bellamy removed his hands from her body and reached for the door handle. 

“No, no,” Clarke relented as she dropped her gaze to the bulge in his shorts, “I’ll listen.”

“Good girl.” Bellamy tracked her eyes, following her line of sight down to her trembling hands resting on her knees on either side of his hips. “Why don’t you show me how badly you’ve wanted this? Put that mouth to good use for something other than pestering me.”

Clarke hesitated for a moment before folding herself down into the floorboard of the car. She looked cramped huddled between Bellamy’s knees but if she was uncomfortable she didn’t show it. It didn’t take her any time to regain her composure and tug Bellamy’s shorts down his thighs, exposing his hard cock. 

Clarke parted her lips and took the head of it into her mouth, running her tongue over the underside as she gave a gentle suck to the tip. Bellamy hissed as she slaked her jaw to take more of him into her mouth. She bobbed her head a few times, experimenting with how much of him she could take, and before long he was panting above her as she slid her mouth down over his cock, hand tugging at what of him wouldn’t fit into her mouth. 

His fingers curled into her hair as he lost himself to her rhythm. Bellamy’s mind drifts to how good she is at this and how many high school boys she sucked off to prefect the skill. He’s pulled back to the moment when the head of his cock bumps against the back of Clarke’s throat sending him reeling close to the edge. It’s to soon for that, he’s still got a lot more fun to have. 

“Enough,” Bellamy says giving Clarke’s hair a firm tug, “Get back up here.” Her mouth pops off of him with a wet sound and a string of spit still connects her lip to his cock as she looks up at him with hungry eyes. Bellamy’s hands danced over the waist band of Clarke’s panties as she straddles his lap again. 

He can see the dark stain of her arousal that has seeped completely though he panties. “Hope you don’t like these too much,” Bellamy says as he hooks his fingers through the thin fabric on either side of her hips and pulls at them. The flimsy fabric yields easily and lets her ruined underwear fall to the floor board. 

Clarke’s arousal drips down onto his thighs as she stares at him open mouthed. He waste no time in sliding his fingers between her folds spreading her slickness over her cunt. 

“Now, please?,” She gasp as he slicked a fingertip over her clit. “Will you fuck me now, please? I’ll be good.”

“Paticence, Princess.” 

Bellamy slid one experimental finger into her slit, pleased at how tight her walls clench down around it. Slowly he slides it out, eagerly watching Clarke’s face as she gets a bit of the stimulation she’d been seeking. Her eyes flutter closed and her lips part to draw in harsher breaths as Bellamy settles into fucking her on his finger at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Soon she is grinding her hips down, rubbing her clit over the heel of his hand desperately trying to make him speed up his pace. Clarke's thighs are trembling with the effort of chasing her release. Not yet. He pulled his finger away completely causing Clarke to whine, but he quickly replaced it with two fingers curling inside her with a more forceful pace which caused her to cry out in pleasure . 

Bellamy held up a steady rhythm thrusting his fingers against the sensitive spot on her upper wall and sliding his thumb over her engorged clit. Clarke bit her lip and tossed her head back, clearly enjoying the fruits of her efforts. She must have been very keyed up because it only took a few moments of his hand sliding into her before she repeated her words form earlier. “Bellamy, I’m gonna-”

“No.” He jerked his hand away and gripped her wrist. “You’ve already come once tonight, and if you are good for me I might let you come again after I do.” Two could play her little game. 

Clarke let out a frustrated whine as she felt her walls flutter and clench on nothing but got none of the pleasure from the orgasm he had ruined. “Please, Bell,” her voice was softer than it had been, pleading, but still not near as desperate as he intended to make her.

Bellamy said nothing as he cupped his hands around her ass, urging her further up on her knees so that her core we centered over his cock. He brought one hand down to steady his length, taking a moment to glide it back and forth over her still sensitive clit before settling at her entrance.

“Nice and slow, princess,” he said, “the better you listen the better your chance of coming later.” Clarke nodded as she slowly let herself sink onto his member, mouth falling open as he stretched her open. She pulled off after sliding halfway down and adjusted herself before trying again to take his full length into her aching cunt. A groan slid from her lips as she finally sat herself fully on his cock, her muscles clenched hard against the intrusion but Bellamy didn’t give her time to adjust. His hands locked onto her hips and held her to him as he thrust up into her hot folds.

He tried to go slow, giving long smooth thrust, but his self control was wearing thin as Clarke writhed and panted and ground her clit down against his pubic bone. He wanted to draw this out, teach her a lesson about being a demanding brat but he knew he couldn’t deny himself release much longer. 

Clarke’s tits began to bounce as he thrust up into her at a harder pace, the head of his cock hitting against her core. She fixed him with challenging stare and began to moan out his name a deep flush rising high on her cheeks. 

“Fuck, Bellamy,” it came high pitched as he felt her walls began to clench down hard around him and wetness flood around the base of his cock.

“I didn’t say you could come.” His voice low, angry as he pushed hard into her cunt and stilled, his fingers finding her clit and pinching hard enough to really hurt. 

“No, god, Bellamy, please. Please I just want to come.” Tears spilled from Clarke’s eyes as her walls fluttered around his cock fruitlessly trying to coax some pleasurable stimulation from him. He resisted the urge to thrust up into her waiting until her ghost of an orgasm had passed to chase his own release. 

Clarke let out and audible sob as Bellamy began thrusting into her again. His hands held her ass picking her up and slamming her down hard over his cock.

“This is what you wanted, right princess?” he teased her, “You wanted me to fuck you, right?” Clarke shook her head, tears still streaming.

“I wanted you too fill me up. Wanted to make you feel so good. Wanted you to make me feel good.”

Bellamy groaned as he pushed up one last time and came inside Clarke, hot streams of cum flooding her insides. He took a moment to regain his composure as he rested his head against her heaving chest, fighting with himself over wether or not to let her come. 

“Please, Bellamy.” Her voice was just a whisper, desperate and broken, “I’m sorry I woke you up, I’m sorry I got off in your car. I’m sorry I didn’t listen, I’ll be better next time. Just please, let me come.”

Finally, remorse. Bellamy’s slipped his softening cock from Clarke and replaced it with his finger, eagerly coaxing his cum out and smoothing over her swollen folds and clit. Clarke cried out a mix of moans and sobs as Bellamy set a punishing pace with his fingers curled back at that sweet spot inside of her. 

“Oh, Bellamy, there, yes,” Clarke cried out as her small hands wrapped around his wrist to hold him in place. “Please can I come?”

“Come for me” Bellamy hissed into her ear. And she did. 

“Bellamy,” she screamed as her walls clenched down on his fingers milking every last bit of stimulation they could, but he didn’t relent keeping his fingers pressed hard against her g-spot. A soft stream of hot liquid shot over his wrist as she rocked herself on his hand still panting riding out the waves of her long awaited orgasm. He kept up fucking her with his fingers until she was shuddering with over stimulation, aftershocks still shooting through her body. Clarke was still crying as he slid his fingers from her.

“Shh. I’ve got you.” He said as he pulled her down against his chest. “Wasn’t so hard to listen, now was it?” He carded his fingers through her hair and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. Bellamy stared out the window as he held her waiting until her little hiccuping sobs had stopped and she was breathing steadily in his arms. “Come on, I’ll drive you home,” he said as he dug around on the seat for her night gown.

He eased her off his lap and slid his shorts up before returning to the driver seat and cranking the engine. Clarke’s eyes were drooping closed as he pulled them away from the curb, her head lolling against the window. She was completely asleep by time he pulled to a stop in the driveway.

“Let’s get you to bed,” he said as he pulled her gently from the back seat and up the steps to the house. Clarke blinked wearily at the harsh light in the hallway, trying to make out where she was. This wasn’t her house, he’d brought her back to his. Clarke shrugged and headed down the hallway toward Octavia’s room, tired enough now to sleep anywhere.

“Hold up, princess, where do you think you’re going?” Bellamy said as he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her into his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I am amazed at the response to this. Thank you all for the kudos and comments. This is the only prompt that I filled on the LJ page, but I have a few other prompts that I'm planning on filling here. Those will be posted as I have the time. This is my first Bellamy/Clarke fic because I don't ship them cannon, but I do enjoy a good AU, so expect some more similar to this. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://a-dangerous-time.tumblr.com) if you would like to keep up with my writing or ask me questions or send me prompts. It's a lot of Murphamy stuff, but some general The 100 fandom things as well, and probably some Letterkenny in the near future too. 
> 
> This got long and rambly, sorry. Lots of Love.


End file.
